


Fluff

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - He didn't knew her hair was curly until they woke up together and he saw her as she really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

He couldn’t help but to stare. The way her curls bounced as she turned her head was hypnotic, and how they just framed her round face. It made it all much easier to understand why she never used her hair like that, and how she even looked upset as they woke up and he realized her red curls.

‘Stop that’ she used her business voice, but all I could see was a cute little red head bossing me around, so it had little effect on me.

‘Don’t be cranky, dear. Here, have some pancakes’ I pushed a plate near her, only making her glare at me. I guess I shouldn’t have drawn a smile at it, like I do with my kids ‘I made them especially for you’but  it was so easy to rile her up, I couldn’t resist it.

This side of hers was such a opposite to her Office Shark persona that it only made her look even more attractive to me. Leaning in for a kiss, I wonder if she would be willing to let her hair down and take a spin at the park with me.


End file.
